


Anton, welcome to--

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the late Anton Yelchin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anton, welcome to--

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment by Teachwriteslash on The young Russian.

Heaven was the ideal place where one can be very happy or very bored depending on the person. The news of the recent passing of Anton Yelchin had been raised shortly after the time of his life had ended on the land of the living. How long was it going to take one person to come through the pearly gates? Leonard had seen plenty of newcomers in the time he had been here. Every minute someone died. Every minute he saw someone be rejected entrance into heaven or be allowed in.

"He is takin' longer than you." De said.

"Mine was a fast entrance." Leonard said.

"Actually," Doohan said. "It took you three hours to get here."

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"No, it didn't." Leonard said, baffled.

"Time is very problematic when it comes to passin' into the afterlife with the whole reviewing your life thin'," De said. "I am not going to talk about Jimmy's long one."

"Mine?" Doohan said. "Mine wasn't long."

"You had Alzheimer." De said.

"So what?" Doohan asked, puzzled.

"The point is recollecting your entire life for the video took longer." Leonard said.

Doohan frowned.

"You are lucky that you died by stomach cancer." Doohan said.

De frowned, his eyebrows hunched, and he had a look of disapproval.

"No, I am not," De said. "You are lucky that you died a less painful death."

"I don't remember the pain I was in." Doohan said.

"Exactly the point." Leonard and De said in unison.

A gentle chime was heard and the three men's attention turned in the direction of the gates. A figure appeared in the center of the gates with a hair style that was unique and curly but totally like a screw. In De's arms was Myrtle. The young man walked through the gates appearing to be confused and yet unsure about where he was. There was the trademarks of heaven everywhere he could see. Anton walked through the gates until he was out of the gate. Anton looked around until he had that look of realization. He had died. Then Anton's eyes landed on the small group of men waving at him.

"Anton!" Leonard said. "Welcome to--"

"LEONARD!" Anton lunged in his direction then tackled the man to the ground in a bear hug.

"I love it when that happens to you." De said, with a huge smile on his face looking down upon the men.

"That has to be the thirteenth time it has happened." Doohan said,picking up a notepad.

The two men got up onto their two feet.

"Wemissedyou--I mean, they miss you." Anton said.

"I am well aware of that." Leonard said.

"Such a shame Bill didn't come to the funeral." Anton said.

"I would have done the same in Bill's position," Leonard said.  "Anton, meet my friends. . ." He directed him to the two men who were in their youth. "This is James Doohan with all five fingers." Anton shook Doohan's hand with excitedly. "And Deforest  Kelley." Anton shook the man's hand as well. "Majel, Gene, you just made it for the new kid!"

Gene and Majel were glowing together side by side.

"G--g-g-g---Gene Roddenberry." Anton reached his hand out.

"I am glad that someone like you was able to portray Chekov," Gene said. "It is good to see something among what was my dream--" He was poked in the elbow by Majel. "And my co-writers in a wannabeversionofmyutopiathatIamgreatlyashamedof."

Anton wasn't paying to what a word coming from Gene.

"It is. . . it is. . . it is an honor to meet you!" Anton said, as Gene shook his hand.

Gene grinned.

"The honor is all mine." Gene said.

Leonard had somehow become silent in the small exchange. De noticed that he was not there with the group. Leonard was sitting on the edge of the white puff of cloudy heavenly decoration looking over the planet. If there was such thing as a cloud that could depict emotions over someone's head this would be the exact moment it would be appropriate. De had seen Leonard sitting over the ledge, often, watching the people he knew down there living their life. It had taken Leonard longer to depart the land of the living. Leonard had known what was exactly going down there apart from enjoying his afterlife in heaven. His afterlife hadn't even started, honestly.

Anton sat down alongside Leonard after a long and lengthy conversation with the Roddenberries.

"I thought you would have moved on and started a new life." Anton said.

"Not exactly." Leonard said. 

"Hm?" Anton said.

"Look up." Leonard said.

Anton looked up, and the expression was replaced by a look of shock.

"God claimed he is a huge trekker," Leonard said. "You can say it."

Anton was speechless.

"She is. . . beautiful." Anton said.

Leonard, caught off guard, looked over in the direction of Anton.

"Pardon me?" Leonard asked.

"The _Enterprise_ ," Anton looked away from what was up there. "The Original _Enterprise_. He gave you a Ghost Ship. Karl is going to be envying you!"

Leonard had a short laugh.

 _Trekker,_ Leonard thought.

"Your afterlife is  not going  to be like ours." Leonard said.

"Wait a second, everyone from the original cast is sharing this afterlife?" Anton asked.

"Yes,"  Leonard said. Leonard nodded. "'We can't leave unless we have the entire bridge crew. You can chose your own afterlife. God had informed De of his afterlife, then Doohan, and me." Leonard cleared his throat. "God informed me there are countless planets that have ghosts yet to pass into the after-life, heaven or hell, and they need help. We can give them that help."

"That is very. . . Star Trek-ey." Anton said.

"I know that there is a good chance that the last one to die will be Bill or George," Leonard said. "And you can't chose a afterlife like mine, Anton, already taken. But you can choose to be reincarnated in the future where there is flying cars. Damn, the movies make it seem that it is possible in the near future we will get flying cars. Much like they claimed in the 1980's."

Anton laughed.

"I look forward to that day." Anton said.

"Indeed." Leonard said.

"How long have you been watching Bill?" Anton asked.

"Often," Leonard said. "Hello God."

"Hello, Leonard." God's voice was heard.

"AH!"  Anton jumped up four feet and started to fall down.

Leonard caught Anton by the shirt collar.

"There you go." Leonard said putting the young man back on Heaven's surface.

"T--Thank you." Anton said.

"You are welcome." Leonard said.

"Am I going to see you again?" Anton asked, unsure.

"It depends on your choice." Leonard said.

"Anton." God said. 

This was the entrance to heaven not the actual place. It was the lobby, as many referred to it. Heaven was like a beautiful place to be in. A city, mostly, with a extravagant garden like place. Animals that roamed and lived in the afterlife. No misery. No pain. No suffering. No hunger. Nothing that could ever bother a soul. Leonard had gone to explore the aspects of Heaven after his arrival. But this location of Heaven was his favorite to visit.

"Mr Nimoy," Anton said. "You look just the way you did upon taking Mr Spock's character. Similar to Zach but different."

"Thank you." Leonard said, as Anton left.

Leonard looked forward to meeting Zach again but he feared he might not even be there. Bill was full of life and quite frankly he loved it much like the previous character he portrayed Denny Crane. Bill was in his eighties. Old age could claim him any day. What remained of the main cast of the original series were old. They could die any day. Leonard could see what remained of the new generation of the _Enterprise_ crew grieving. He had seen guest actors from the original series, who had recently died, come to Heaven.

"You know, we could have already been waitin' for Bill on the Enterprise." De said, sitting down alongside Leonard.

"The first place Bill goes is here," Leonard said. "I rather not jump the gun."

De had a small smile on his face. 

"Not as much fun waiting on a starship for you, is it not?" De said.

"It isn't." Leonard said.

"I thought God was joking when he said Anton died," De said. "He is too young for that."

"That certainly throws a wrench into the films." Leonard said.

"There are plenty of previous Navigator characters they could use such as Dave Bailey," De said. "So sad. . . No Chekov for the newer movies after the third."

"They can always write him out." Leonard said.

"Yes," De said, with a nod. "Like they did with Paul Walker."

"Isn't he busy racing with a skilled NASCAR racer?" Leonard asked.

"No," De said. "He is at the Dolphin arena."

Leonard raised both of his eyebrows that rose to his hair.

". . . Paul Walker reincarnated as a dolphin?" Leonard asked.

De shook his head.

"Paul told me he wants to be a cheetah." De said.

Leonard's eyebrows lowered.

"He told me a lion last time." Leonard said.

De had a bemused look on his face.

"The man can not decide!" De said.

The two shared a laugh while we can see Doohan joining them as we make our way from the group toward Anton going to the light speaking with God.

**The End.**


End file.
